pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 - Chronolis Appears, An Enemy From The Past Appears
Meanwhile back on the battlefield Ash, Misty, Brock and the pokémon all watched as Timothy continued to fight the three assailants. “Man Timothy is good.” said Misty “But those guy’s just keep coming back for more.” said Brock Misty and Brock looked over Ash and saw that he was looking back at the forest. “Hay are you ok Ash?” asked Misty “Yeah I just thought I heard something. Anyway Distrike how are you doing?” asked Ash as he kneeled before the pokémon. The pokémon looked up at Ash before let out a low toned grunt and getting to it’s feet. “Looks like your feeling much better.” smiled Ash as he rubbed the pokémon on the head. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu “Pika…Pi…Chu.” said Kachu as he walked up to the Distrike. “The pokémon let out a few low toned grunts and growls before lowering it’s head as tears began to build in it’s eye’s. “Mew…Me…Mew.” said Nina as she floated up to the pokémon and hugged it. “Bee…Bee…” said Nikita as she also floated up to the pokémon and hugged it. “Pika…Chu…Pi…Chu…Pikachu.” said Kachu as he pointed out at Timothy on the battlefield. The pokémon looked out at Timothy as he was battling and then looked back at Kachu, Nina and Nikita. The pokémon then used its tail to whip away the tears in it’s eye’s, before letting out a few grunts and nodding it’s head. “I wonder what’s that about?” asked Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu looking at the pokémon. “I can only think of one thing.” said Brock “What’s that?” asked Misty Brock walked up from beside the pokémon to beside Ash and Misty while looking up at Timothy fight. “I believe that Distrike lost someone close to it at the hands of those three.” said Brock “Are you sure?” asked Ash “Not really, but that’s the vibe I’m getting from it.” shrugged Brock “Poor pokémon.” said Misty “Right now it’s feeling better because of Kachu, Nina and Nikita. Let’s try not to remind it of that at the moment.” smiled Brock “Right and if that is the case Timothy will avenge them for it.” nodded Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu as he raised his ears his head up into air. “What’s wrong Pikachu…do you hear something?” asked Ash Just then the other pokémon raised their ears up like they all heard something. “They all hear something.” noted Ash “Yea, but what?” wondered Misty All of a sudden they heard a roar that boomed through the air and it seemed to shake the forest itself. “What was that?” asked Misty Just then they heard another roar and over their heads flew a strange blue and white creature. “What was that?” wondered Misty They looked out on the battlefield as the figure landed beside Timothy who was now on the ground. It was similar to Dialga in build and basically completely blue in color, though it had red stripes running from it’s head, down both it’s side to the tip of its legs and down the back of all four legs. Also on it’s head, down it’s back and on its legs were crystals. “Wow who is that pokémon?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Chronolis the Crystal Guardian Pokémon….Chronolis is a pokémon that is said to have come into existence the same time as Macalania Forest did millions of years ago. The crystals on Chronolis’s body are able to absorb and store energy and seem to grow much larger as it ages.” said The pokédex “That must be the guardian of Macalania Forest and I knew I heard something.” said Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “It must be here because it sensed the destruction of the pokémon in the forest.” noted Brock “Most likely and it doesn’t look to happy.” agreed Misty ……………………………. Meanwhile back out on battlefield Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron all stared down Timothy who was now joined by Chronolis. “Well Chronolis long time no see.” smiled Timothy Chronolis looked at Timothy up and down before letting out a few grunts and growls. “Yes I know about it. These are the three that are responsible for it.” snarled Timothy Chronolis looked back over at Ryobin, Aaron and Rasmus an he began to growl fiercely at them. “Chronolis you must be careful of these three though. They may not be strong, but it seems that they can’t die as well.” warned Timothy Chronolis looked back over at Timothy with a confused look on it’s face before letting out a few low toned growls. “Yea…I know it seems impossible, but I’ve hit them with some of my strongest attacks and they don’t even seem fazed. It seems that they feel pain, but they don’t seem to be hurt.” explained Timothy Chronolis looked back over at the trio and started growl again an crouched down ready to attack. “ Damn it…now not only do we have to deal with that guy, but that pokémon also.” cursed Rasmus “Yep and it looks none to happy.” laughed Ryobin “I’m tired of this. Let’s just summon him and get it over with.” said Rasmus “First you wanted to find somebody stronger to fight and now that you’ve found somebody you want to just summon and get it over with. What’s up with that man.” laughed Ryobin “Just shut up and let’s do this!” shouted Rasmus angrily Ryobin, Rasmus, and Aaron all gathered around in a circle and began creating hand signs in unison. Just then Chronolis let out a powerful roar that sent out a powerful shockwave that tore up the ground as it headed toward the trio. Rasmus, Ryobin and Aaron jumped into the air and dodged the attack, but just then Timothy appeared above each of them. Timothy raised both hands above his head and hammered Rasmus on top of the head an sent him crashing to the ground. He then flipped and kicked Ryobin on top of the head and sent him crashing down on top of Rasmus. Aaron threw a punch at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed his arm swung him around and threw him toward the ground. Just as Aaron crashed into the ground Chronolis jumped into the air and the crystals on it’s body began to glow with a white light. Chronolis opened it’s mouth and a ball of white energy started to form and he fired a large stream of energy at them. When the stream of energy hit their was a huge explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. “Nice work Chronolis…it seems that your Solar Cannon has become much more powerful.” smiled Timothy Chronolis looked at Timothy and let out a low toned growl before looking back down at the cloud of dust. “I bet.” smiled Timothy as he also looked at the cloud. All of a sudden the cloud of dust dispersed revealing the trio was now in a circle, chatting in a strange language and creating strange hand signs. Just then a strange symbol formed on the ground underneath them and tentacles erupted from there body’s and went into the ground. “What the hell. What are they doing?” wondered Timothy All of a sudden the trio vanished and the ground began to shake violently. “What now?” wondered Timothy The symbol started to grow large and then the ground with the symbol stated to split open. Timothy and Chronolis peered into the opened ground and they all they saw was fire. “It’s like they just opened up hell of opening up or something.” said Timothy All of a sudden a they heard a roar and out of the hole reached a large paw that slammed onto the ground causing it to shake. “All damn now what?” wondered Timothy Just then a the head of a large wolf rose up out of the hole and roared before firing a large stream of fire at Timothy and Chronolis. Chronolis dived out of the way while Timothy flipped backwards towards the ground. “Not good.” said Timothy as he landed on the ground beside Chronolis. “What is that thing?” asked Ash as everybody ran up to them. “I think that’s the wolf that was in the report.” said Timothy The creature finally emerged from the hole and their in front of them they saw a large red and black wolf creature with wings. The creature flared its wing’s and roared which sent out a powerful shockwave that knocked everybody, but Timothy, Chronolis and Kachu down. “Not good.” said Timothy as they beast turned toward them. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content